Merle's Women
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: A series of one-shot hook-ups of Merle with female characters of The Walking Dead, commencing with an OFC pre-apocalypse. Rated M as this is PWP and it's explicit. This is Merle. I have no ownership of The Walking Dead TV/comics. I just play with them in kinky ways. Romance equals sexual situations for the most part.
1. Merle & OFC

_A/N - Special thanks to my MB, What Evil Lurks. I had PM'd her saying I was missing Merle and was thinking of doing a series of one-shot chapters of him and how I'd envision him hooking up with all the female characters of The Walking Dead. But that I wanted to start with an OFC pre-apocalypse. Her response was 'the more Merle the better'. And so I begin. I will update this until I've gone through the female cast of TWD. That means some one-shots will be AU-ish (same character, same setting, different storyline). I'm not looking at any slash in this series however, though if you know my writing you know I have no objection to this. I will also not necessarily post the hook-ups in any particular order. It's PWP, 1. Because Merle got killed off well before his time. And 2. He deserved a chance with each female character on the show dammit. Rated M for obvious reasons, but in case you haven't yet grasped it, these one-shots will contain explicit smut. Consider yourself warned. My Merle has few limits._

* * *

Merle stroked up and down the tattooed arm he was looking at slowly. It was a gorgeous tattoo, outlined and shaded with exquisite care. He'd never seen anything like it. It started on the back of her hand and meandered up her arm toward her shoulder where it went part of the way up her neck that was now bruised by his mouth. Then it slid over her shoulder and down her back to twine lazily and end at her other hip where it pointed toward her pussy. A rose by any other name he thought with a slight grin.

Looking out the window he gauged the time, dawn was coming, he could feel it in his bones. And his high was going, as was his drunk. The woman sleeping beside him moaned unintelligibly and moved away from his touch. Curling in on herself as if he was something to move away from. That she was doing it in her sleep didn't make it any easier to deal with. Story of his fucking life, people trying to fuck off on him.

Reining himself in Merle glanced at the table by the window, he couldn't see it but he knew his stash was there. Two steps, that was all, two steps and he'd be able to take a hit, sniff himself into a better mood, open the pretty little taquita's legs beside him and take his pleasure in her again.

Shaking his head he looked at her outline again. He thought of her tattoo. He'd licked and sucked at every bit of it with the light overhead illuminating every single sexy inch earlier in the evening. She'd tasted like sweat and make-up and oil that she'd put on her skin to make it gleam under the lights on stage.

He'd picked her up at the strip club. He'd been out but a week or so and was already a regular again. No girls left from when he'd been in there last though. Shame, there had been one, Ingrid. Big, blonde and busty and a mouth like a hoover. She'd been able to take all of him and then some.

Grimacing slightly, Merle palmed his cock. He watched dawn break as he continued to harden, thinking of fucking Ingrid's tits. They'd been spectacular. And real. This one beside him had real ones too. But she wasn't like Ingrid in any other way. Dark versus light. Merle's eyes rolled slightly in his head as he thought of them munching on each other.

Now that would be a sight, dark versus light, blonde versus brunette. Blue eyes versus brown. Big versus little. Not that his Carmellita beside him was little, but she wasn't, what was the word? She wasn't voluptuous like Ingrid had been either.

He missed the prison library. No fucking way he could go get a library card in town. He'd be booted out of the doors as soon as he set foot inside. Discrimination is what it was, but it was also something he was used to. He was white trash of the five-star variety after all.

Getting up Merle took his two steps to the table. Opening his stash of meth he looked at it. Why the hell not? But just as he bends his head that rose-covered arm winds around his waist.

"Do me before you take it, want to fuck you when you're not high." Her words are soft, each one punctuated by a kiss across the back of his shoulder blades. Twisting in her arms Merle looks down at her.

"Yeah, you want my cock inside your tight little pussy when I'm not hopped on something? Now why would that be sugar?" Merle questions her softly. His hands, his huge hands skim over her back, fingers mapping her tattoo that he'd already memorised.

Her smile as she smiles up at him is fey in the extreme. "Want to know the difference is all. Between high Merle and regular Merle."

Frowning Merle looks at her, she seemed familiar all of a sudden but he couldn't place her and her eyes are shuttered before he can call her on it. Then she simply pushes out of his loose hold and sinks to her knees. Her fingers caress him. He's still semi erect from fondling himself before.

And then he feels her breath on him. Those dark fey eyes gleam up at him as dawn steals into her messy bedroom. "You smell like me, I like that." And with those words that somehow make him uncomfortable enough to want to leave she opens her mouth and takes him in.

Sucking him lightly, her hands lift and stroke his balls and beyond. He remembers now, she wasn't squeamish this dark beauty, she was open in every way. Moaning lightly Merle spreads his legs giving her slender fingers room to work him over.

And work him she does. Repeatedly lifting, stroking, pinching, scratching. She did it all. And all the while her mouth was sucking and licking at him. Over and over. She was going to make him come and he wanted to come in her.

Pulling her up by her tangled hair he bruised her mouth some more with his own, tongue fucking her, ignoring their morning breath as he bit and sucked on her. She moaned this time, wound her legs around his waist and tried to sink down on his cock.

"Oh no sweetheart, I fuck when I'm ready and not before." She protested and clamped her legs around him. She had strong legs from her pole work, but he was still stronger. Reaching behind him with one hand Merle picked up his baggie of ground meth.

Allowing his brown-skinned beauty to support herself by holding onto him he took those two steps back to the bed and fell onto it, with her underneath him. He rolled so she was on top, she wanted his cock, she could do the work this time.

"Go on now, fuck me." He says to her as he pushes her up into a sitting position. He grins widely, showing as many teeth as he can and she frowns at him.

"Gilipollas." She muttered at him, making him smile.

"Maybe darlin' but you want my cock, you fuck it yourself." He answered. He wasn't sure what she'd called him but history told him it wasn't complimentary.

He watched her calculate whether or not to fuck him and come down on the pro side. He grinned to himself at the thought. She wasn't really. He wasn't paying her for her time at all, but she was expert if not professional.

Idly watching as she plucked at her own nipples her head falling back on her neck. Merle notices he's marked her up good and proper. It's as it should be. Then she reaches back for his cock where it's currently brushing insistently against her backside and raises herself up on those strong legs.

Pausing, she looks at him, silently for the longest time And again that feeling of familiarity rises. He knows her he suddenly realises. From somewhere, he knows her. And then she sinks down on him and he forgets that he knows her, forgets that he's thinking of getting high, forgets everything except the tight white heat of pleasure she was giving him.

She was tight and he'd be lying if he said he was small. But as tight as she was, she took him all in, something most women couldn't do. He watched as she sank down on him, his eyes half closed in pleasure.

"Fuck yeah." He mutters as she clenches down on him from the inside.

"Si querido." She answers him, again teasing the edges of his mind with the idea that he knows her from somewhere, somewhere before, a long time ago.

But it blurs for him again when she starts her own rhythm on his cock, from the inside again. He almost feels her like a pulse on his cock she's warm and wet and fucking perfect.

"Gonna come for Merle sweet thing?" He asks her and finds himself laughing as she rolls her eyes at him.

"Will if you stop referring to yourself in the third person." She snaps at him. And then she stops moving everything but her internal muscles.

"Oh fuck." Merle says as he feels her again. Nothing else, just her, on him, surrounding him, miring him in the pleasure that is her. This woman that he knows he knows from somewhere, somewhere before.

Closing his eyes he lets himself drift, focus purely on his cock and what she's doing to it. He feels his balls draw up and her faster movement indicating she's getting ready to come. Her fingers move back, cup his balls and squeeze.

"No coming until I do." He opens his eyes as she speaks. "I mean it." She says to him.

Merle grins. "Ain't no one who orders me when to come sugar." And just like that he rises to her, his steel cage arms wrapping around her waist and sliding up her back to grab her hair and pull on it harshly wringing a groan of pained pleasure from her.

"Hijo de puta!" She curses him, he knows what that means.

"Then don't fuckin' order me bitch." He snaps back as he opens his mouth and fills it with the flesh of her breast, his tongue rasps over her nipple before he closes his teeth on it. "You want rough? I can do rough."

And so saying he pulls her back down and rolls again until she's underneath him. Then his hands grab for her arms, just as she begins to claw at his shoulders. He watches her still as he holds her down, imprisoned on his cock, held by his hands.

"You want to come baby? Merle can make you come good, all you gotta' do is ask nicely now." He thrusts a little into her and has to force his eyes not to cross from her heat. He stills and does his best to ignore her internal muscles clenching down on him. Trying to force him, Merle Dixon into moving against his will.

It would be a cold day in hell before some pussy made him fuck against his will. Wasn't going to happen.

So he waited her out. They stayed like that awhile, him resting on his elbows looking down at her and her looking up at him. The sun has risen above her tree line and is shining inside her bedroom now, it illuminates her face and the familiarity is back. He can no longer ignore it.

"I know you from somewhere." And a veil comes across her face. He sees it literally sweep across her face.

"Fuck me Merle, por favor, por favor fuck me, need to come with you one more time." And she closes her eyes, leaning up to his face as she kisses his neck. And Merle is gone.

He fucks her hard and fast, reaching for his own orgasm, she'd kept him on the edge it wouldn't take long. Letting go of her hands he pushes up and away, arms straight as he looks down at her, messy and sweaty and smelling of him, like she'd said his cock smelled of her.

"Play with yourself, with your rose." He orders her bluntly. She pulls back, her eyes open and she smiles wickedly at him.

"As you wish." Her eyes glimmer at him now, in amusement that he is turned on by her tattoo. He can live with that. Because he's about to come and nothing beats that feeling. His eyes drop to her clit, he feels her knuckles brush against his own pubic bone, like she's teasing him there as well.

He watches her roses flex and writhe as her fingers move over her clit. She was getting herself off. Focussing on the roses Merle imagines them wrapped around him, forever there, a part of him, breathing with him, living with him as he feels his balls draw up and empty inside the beauty underneath him.

Her moan of pleasure and sudden spasms tell him she is coming as well. Supporting himself, he doesn't fall down onto her until she stops fingering herself. And then he collapses.

"Sweet cheeks that was one hell of a morning wake-up call." He says as he rolls to the side. He feels more than sees her laugh at his words. Her tattooed arm drops his baggie on his chest as she rises from the bed.

"No sleeping, shower if you want, but you're out of here when I am and I'm gone in an hour." He frowns at her abruptness.

"No post coital snuggle then?" He's sarcastic now, usually he's the one leaving, not being booted out on his ass. Literally.

"You want a ride back to your bike?" She arches a finely plucked brow at him, one hand resting on her hip, the other inside a dresser drawer.

With a shrug Merle rises again. He showers after she does, all the while watching her dry off, moisturize and dress. Then she blow dries her hair. He definitely knows her. But he can't place her and he's fucked if he'll ask.

When he's dressed he moves into her kitchen. She pushes a go-cup of coffee at him and a piece of toast. Then she's at the back door holding it open for him.

"Fuck, it's bright." Merle swears at the day that had been nothing but sexy as sin when it slid across her face as he fucked her a little while ago. He snorts some meth as she drives him back to the bar. He offers her some but she shakes her head.

"Don't touch that shit." She answers his unspoken offer verbally as well. There is no censure in her tone however. That tells him she's familiar with it if not a user.

When they get to the deserted parking lot of the bar Daryl's blue truck is there, he's in the process of manhandling Merle's bike into the bed. When they pull up he doesn't stop until he's finished strapping it down. Then he jumps down and moves to the driver's side window.

Merle watches as the woman he can't recognise rolls her window down. "Hey Daryl."

To Merle's surprise Daryl grins at her familiarly as he looked over at Merle and then back at the woman. "Hey Nits." He says, "Finally bagged him then?" Merle frowned.

Bagged him? Bagged _him_? What the fuck? He looked at the woman. Her name was Nits? What the fuck kind of name was that anyway?

Daryl is frowning at him now, he looks back at Nits. "He don't recognise you does he?" He stands upright and laughs out loud making Merle mad as a wet hen.

Before he can say anything though Daryl leans down again. "Juanita, fucktard." And he stands and walks back to his truck, getting in the driver's side he starts it up and leans his hand on the horn telling Merle to hurry the fuck up.

But Merle can't. He's too busy racing down memory lane. Juanita, affectionately named Nits for short was or had been their neighbour. She'd had a crush on him for as long as he could remember. And she was younger than Daryl. He looks down at what he can see of the rose tattoo.

_"Well now little darlin' don't you blush as lovely as a pretty pink rose, you lookin' for my baby brother now?"_ He'd questioned her years ago. Made light-hearted fun of her blush, always. Every time he'd seen her and she'd blushed, he'd likened it to a pink rose. And now she had a pink rose tattoo over half her fucking body. Exactly like she used to blush for him.

He remembered she spoke Spanish, her mother had made sure she learned both languages. Juanita was Mexican, or half Mex anyway. And until last night he'd never had one single sexual thought about her in his life. Well fuck, she'd turned that on its ass.

Daryl leaning on the horn again jerks him back to the present day. He looks at the girl, no the woman sitting patiently beside him. She looks back and jerks her head indicating for him to get out of the vehicle. Giving him the bums rush again.

It'd be the last time she did that though, Merle vowed. "Be seein' you darlin." Merle tips an imaginary hat at Juanita and grins as he steps out of her beat up truck. Then he's striding to the passenger side of Daryl's and getting in. But he ignores Daryl as he watches Juanita's truck in his side mirror until Daryl rounds a bend and it disappears from sight.

* * *

_A/N - Translations via Google Translate as follows:_

_ gilipollas = asshole_

_si querido = dear_

_hijo de puta = motherfucker_

_por favor = please_

_taquita's I actually made up myself, a version of taquito - a Mexican food and Carmelita is nickname variation of Carmen that I read about, it's not expanded upon but it's Juanita's stage name._


	2. Merle & Lori

_A/N - Apologies to my MB, I had discussed doing Merle with someone else in particular for chapter two, but this AU story of Merle and Lori came out of nowhere and Merle harassed me into putting it down for him._

* * *

Merle lazes against the wall outside the garage. He's got a booted foot hitched up, one thumb in his belt loop and the other wrapped around a longneck. He watches the SUV pull up and a leggy brunette step out. She bends, showing Merle a skinny-ass ass.

He snorts as he thinks of that. He's cruising today, not too high, not too low, like Goldilocks, his hit this morning was just right. Add in his longneck and he was feeling good. The woman slams the door and the SUV motors off.

He watches as the brunette takes out her phone and tucking her hair behind her ear makes a call. "I'm here Rick, where are you?" She sounds pissed off. Ain't none of his business though.

Keeping an eye on her nevertheless, he closes his ears as he drinks in the sunshine. Then her voice penetrates again, kind of like nails down a fucking chalkboard. Sounds more pissed off now. "You said you'd be here, how the hell am I supposed to know if they're fleecing me? You know mechanics don't like women Rick, you said you'd be here."

Merle snorts and in doing so catches her attention. She frowns at him in irritation and sticks her nose in the air before turning away. He looked at her skinny shoulders, vertebrae poking out of her blouse. And wasn't that something, her wearing a blouse, made him think of his mama.

Closing his eyes Merle takes another sip and drowns her out altogether.

That is until she speaks directly to him. "When will the van be ready?" He opens an eye and looks at her before closing it and turning away without answering.

"I said, when will the van be ready?" Merle sighs.

"Sugar, I look like a fuckin' mechanic to you?" He asks, irritated that she thinks he looks like a fucking mechanic.

"Well, this is a garage, there isn't anyone else around, so if you're not the mechanic why is the business open?" She is pissy, he can tell. And she's taking it out on him. Which he won't tolerate.

"Woman, get the fuck outta my face. I ain't the mechanic, if you'd bother to set a glass slipper in the fuckin' shop you'd find the mechanic where he should be. Fixin' a fuckin' car. Fuck off and be pissy at your ol' man, not me."

Merle pushes off the wall with his shoulders now. She's ruined his fucking buzz. He meanders into the shop. "Daryl, get the fuck out here and get rid of this fuckin' customer, she's ruinin' my mood."

Merle waits with the woman at his back like a damn monkey for Daryl to appear. When he does Merle walks off, out into the yard. He spies the van the woman was referring to. She was a…what the fuck did they call it? Oh yeah, a soccer mom.

"Load of fuckin' bullshit." He says quietly. He opens the van and sits on the step. Knows she's going to give him hell, say he's invading her privacy or some shit. He doesn't fucking care.

He finishes the beer and shoves it in the van with an evil grin. He doesn't think of the trouble it could cause the shop, he does it in the hopes the husband will find it and assume that the bony brunette is fucking around on him.

When she arrives he gets up with a mile wide smiles and apologies and walks away with a whistle.

He's forgotten her within the hour.

Several days later he's cruising again, literally this time as well, on his way to buy. He spies the familiar van on the side of the road, the hazard lights blinking. When he sees the female butt bent over the back of the van where the hatch is raised he grins and pulls over.

"Hey sugar, got some car trouble?" He says as he stands and swings off the bike.

"You!" The woman says as she pulls back and stares at him.

"Merle sugar, names Merle. Have we met before?" He asked even as he realised he had seen her before. "Oh yeah, the garage. But you got a flat now do you?" She nods and steps back as he steps forward.

"Easy darlin' you're too damn skinny for me anyway." He grabs the spare and raises a brow at her. She reluctantly motions to the front passenger side.

Merle sets about changing the tire, with the woman huffing and what not in the background. He can tell from the car she's got a kid or two. Groceries in the back by the look of it. She tries for cell service again.

"You expected somewhere sugar?" He questions idly as he unscrews the lug nuts on the tyre after removing the hubcap.

"Why? What business is it of yours?" She snaps at him.

"Ain't no never mind of mine, 'cept you got two flats you know, or one and a half anyway." He jerks at the rear passenger tyre and laughs quietly as he hears her curse.

"God dammit, thanks for fixing it on the weekend Rick. God dammit." She cursed and kicked the tyre in a temper.

"Easy now darlin' it'll get you where you need to go unless you're hightailin' it outta' town for good." He sees the flush on her face and wonders but lets it slide when he scrapes his knuckles on a lug nut. "Fuck!' He focuses on what he's doing and ignores his brain trying to bring skinny legs wrapped around his ears to the forefront.

No way soccer mom was going to spread for him. No fucking way. When he's finished he stands and takes out a bandana and wipes his hand. The woman steps forward, surprising the fuck out of Merle and takes his hand.

"You've got grease in it, don't rub it in. Hold on." Then she steps back to the van, grabs a case and takes out a first aid kit.

"True fuckin' soccer mom ain't you?" He says sarcastically.

She flinches as she looks up. "I love my son so yes I guess I am." She made Merle feel like he was two inches tall, exactly like his mama used to make him feel. And he fucking hated feeling like that. But this time he figured he deserved it.

"Yeah, guess so. Better safe than sorry and all that fuckin' shit ain't it?" She merely nods and cleans the gash.

"You want me to tape it or are you going to be all manly and let it be?" She asks him with the faintest grin, so faint he swears he's imagining it. But then it widens a little and he finds himself grinning back.

"You got a drink of water or somethin' sugar?" He asks as he pushes his bandana back into his vest pocket.

"Yeah. And it's Lori, my name that is." She qualifies for him before he can think to make a big deal out of it or anything.

"Merle Dixon at your service Miz Lori." He doffs an imaginary hat and she quirks a half-smile at him as she passes him a water bottle.

Merle finds himself thinking that skinny wasn't so bad, especially if it got him those legs wrapped around his face. That he'd like. He'd bet she tasted tart. Not acidic mind, but tart with just enough sweetness to make a man crave more.

"So, your old man, he don't manage things so good then, Lori?" He waited a beat until she looked at him before he said her name.

"Something like that. Used to be okay, but now with our son, I can't pick up the slack. Too busy looking out for everyone else, forgets he's got a family that needs him." She frowned and Merle knew why. She was talking to him and she didn't know why.

"It's easier to talk to a stranger." He answers the question she asked herself but not him. She flashed a surprised look at him and he grinned toothily at her. "Might be a redneck sugar, don't mean I'm stupid."

After a pause she snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, and I'm too skinny, I remember, Merle." She used his name now too.

"Oh well, I might've been a little hasty with that statement." He says with a grin. She looks at him and shakes her head.

"You're high Merle, don't think I don't see it."

"Maybe, you be wantin' anything sugar?" She shook her head but she didn't move away, in fact if Merle's eyes didn't deceive him, she moved forward, not by much, just a little. Enough to be noticed.

"Sure you ain't wantin' anything sugar?" He asked her again, quiet now. Not wanting to scare her off. Women were tricky creatures. Look at them the wrong way and they'd go all skittish like a newborn foal.

And Merle was suddenly in the mood for skinny coltish legs that went on forever. In the mood to just lick from the ankle all the way to the sweaty crease where the leg met the body, and then just kind of nuzzle there, breathing her in for a bit.

His cock stirred in his loose-fitting jeans as he thought about licking and sucking her there. Wondering if she'd let him leave a mark or if she was still intimate enough with her husband that he'd see something like that.

Picking up the tools and putting them back in the well under the floor in the back Merle rolled the flat tyre back as well and then shoved it inside the van and closed the hatch. "All done sugar, you'd best be on your way now." He says abruptly as he calls himself ten times a fucking fool for considering fucking around with a freaking soccer mum.

He walks back to his bike, his stride ground eating as always. And he kicks it over he shoves a pair of sunglasses on his face, gives Lori a mile wide smile and motors off again in search of another high. But as he jerks himself off in the shower that night, it's not the waitress sleeping in his bed that he thinks of. It's a skinny body with endless legs he was suddenly wanting to have wrapped around him along with a natural brown waterfall of hair curtaining them as they fucked each other into a sweating mess on the side of the road.

##########

Several weeks pass and Merle's thoughts of Lori dim, he's got a full life and women aren't hard to find. Yeah, she might still star in his jerking off fantasies, but hey a man was entitled to a fantasy wasn't he?

He's shut down the bar he works as a bouncer at one night and treats himself to a breakfast at his favourite diner. He sits alone and watches the sun rise as he takes his time eating. He watches a sheriff's car nose in beside his bike and then two men come inside. They order and sit in the next booth. Merle ignores them though he can hear them talking.

Once he's finished eating he pays his tab and steps away, he's carrying but not high at the moment which was a fucking lucky fluke. Kicking his bike to life he revs the engine and pulls out. He's on his way home, the sun rising above the trees and the air is already humid and hot.

The van stopped on the side of the road with the hazard lights on makes him smile. But it's a different colour to Lori's. He stops though and gets a surprise when she steps out of the driver's seat with her hand to her ear holding her phone.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She hangs up the phone. "Hey Merle, long time no see."

She's skinner if that's even possible. "You okay sugar, don't look so well?" He ignores her greeting, goes straight for the meat of things so to speak.

"I'm good, been visiting my mother, she's taken Carl for a bit, I was headed home but I swerved to miss a dog and." She broke off and shrugged.

"You called for a tow?" He asked as he killed his bike.

"Yeah, got Daryl, he said he'd be at least an hour."

Merle nodded. "Yeah, sounds about right." He leans forward on his handlebars and watches Lori fidget. "You maybe changed your mind and want somethin' now sugar?"

He watched as the prettiest pink flush worked its way up her chest and over her face. "Oh darlin' that is a beautiful flush, makes me wonder if your beautiful titties will be the same colour as all that flushed skin."

Lori steps back and Merle almost sighs in relief. "Guess you ain't interested in getting' physical then." He mutters as he steps back himself. "Be seein' you." He kicks his bike back to life and is off before she can say anything else.

##########

A couple of weeks later Merle is treating himself to breakfast again. This time it's the van that pulls up. Lori gets out and stretches that lean body before she wanders inside. She raises her eyebrows when she sees him and he jerks his chin at her in greeting.

"Hey, can I join you?" She asks, her hands scrape over the top of the booth, her nails are bitten to the quick.

"Free country darlin'." Merle allows. He's not getting caught up in her again.

She nods and slides into the booth. He places his order and she orders a couple of scrambled eggs and some juice. Then she sits, still and silent, Merle can tell by the movement of her arms that she's twisting her fingers together under the table.

"What's botherin' you now sugar? Man troubles still?" He asks quietly. In his mind he's swearing like fuck at himself for getting involved in her life. She was like a fucking succubus. She'd suck the life right out of him if he let her.

"I," Lori stops as their food is delivered. She eats mechanically as does Merle and she eats the slice of bacon he put silently on her plate as well.

When they've finished Lori takes a breath and looks over at him. He watches her as he chews on a toothpick. Then he stands and she follows, moving out of the booth, stopping to pay her bill and then while Merle pays his, she slips out the door and drives off in the van.

About twenty minutes later Merle slows down and pulls up in front of her van. He shuts off his bike and stands, stretching himself. Lori is sitting on the floor in the back, the back passenger door pulled all the way back on its roller.

Reaching down into his panniers Merle grabs up a condom. He was really trying to remember to use the fucking things. He was sick of being on antibiotics because he couldn't keep his dick shrink-wrapped.

Plus he was sick of Daryl fucking laughing at him. "Jeans off now." He orders as Lori stands nervously.

"I've never done this before." She says without moving beyond wiping her damp palms on her thighs.

"You don't think I don't know that sugar?" Merle laughs. His hand whips out and tangles in that beautiful waterfall of oak brown hair. Her strawberry scent wafts to him and he opens his mouth over hers, takes her next words into his mouth and sinks into her on a pleasured moan.

He felt Lori's hands move around his waist. They hook into his vest and then let go, slide up and under it. Then her hands began to grasp and pull and suddenly her surprisingly rough hands were on his skin. Merle shuddered.

He felt his balls draw up as the tips of her fingers trailed over his back, she was a possessive toucher he realised. Moving his fingers to the buttons on her blouse Merle, undoes them, slow and careful, one by one. Wouldn't do to mark this one up.

Pushing his hips into Lori's Merle is surprised by how tall she really is. She's Daryl's height at least. He comes back to the present when Lori's fingers dig under his belt, scratch a little at the top of his butt and then slide around to grip it before she unbuckles him and opens his jeans.

Merle's cock pushes out, thick and hard, Lori's fingers glide over it as if she's fingering silk and wasn't that just the fucking sexiest thing? Merle didn't think he'd ever been touched so delicately before.

Her thumb cruised over his tip from where it poked out of its foreskin and then she broke away as she brought it up to her mouth and watching Merle all the while she slowly sucked it into her mouth. Her jaw moved and Merle could tell she was licking his pre-come from it.

He very nearly came as she closed her eyes and savored his taste. Then she opened them, her thumb came out of her mouth and her hands went to her own painted-on jeans. Merle's hands moved to her breasts, he stroked her nipples lightly and she shuddered.

"Oh yeah, figured you'd be extra sensitive here sugar, bein' as they're so small and all." He said laconically. He smiled as Lori shivered under his touch. "Bet you'd come just from me playin' with you here wouldn't you? Too bad we don't got the time." Merle pushed her blouse off her shoulders but left her bra on.

Dropping his head, he took nearly her entire breast into his mouth even as his tongue rasped against Lori's turgidly swollen nipple through her bra. A moan came from so deep in her body Merle felt the vibration against his lips where they rested on Lori's body.

He felt her fingers moving her jeans and panties down her legs and his own hands joined hers. Then he pulled off, looking at Lori quickly before he turned her around. She was flushed and sweaty in arousal and Merle was feeling pleased with the thought that it was him that had made her that way.

Lori's hands braced on either side of the door to the backseat and Merle pulled his condom out of his back pocket before he let his pants fall. He tore it open with his teeth even as his other hand slid between Lori's buttocks and he pushed two fingers straight into her heat.

And she was hot, and wet beyond fucking belief. "Fuck, you are so ready for me ain't you darlin'?" He questioned breathlessly as she pushed back on him, trying to control him. He laughed as he used his left hand to roll on the condom as his right continued to tease inside Lori's body.

"Nope, ain't gonna' get the better of ol' Merle by usin' your pussy, I don't work that way sugar." He laughed again as Lori huffed and stilled. "That's better now, hold good and still for me sugar." Merle's hands moved to her naked hips and he began to push his cock into her narrow pussy.

She was fucking tight, nearly painfully so, but worth every torturous inch he pushed inside her and then some. "Fuck, your old man is a lucky SOB, gettin' to fuck this whenever the fuck he wants." He mutters and feels Lori laugh.

"Well, if he didn't forget he had a family half the time." He hears bitterness in her tone. She isn't happy, but that is none of his never mind. They've been passing each other for a while now, the heat simmering between them, the steam building up until this morning when they'd both been in the same place at the same time and Lori had been pissed or irritated or hurt enough at her husband that she'd thought fuck it all.

Merle knew he was being used, fuck he was happy being used by this soccer mom, she might be skinny where he liked a little meat on his bones, but fuck. She had the tightest pussy he'd been inside in maybe forever. He could deal.

Bottoming out in Lori's clinging pussy Merle groaned and relaxed for a few seconds. Then his fingers curled almost into claws as he grasped Lori's hips and began to fuck her, hard, fast, cheap and nasty. Fuck her like the whore she was treating him.

But fuck, she was going to make him come, sooner rather than later. Merle wanted nothing more than to be inside her without a condom. He wondered if her fucking 'Rick' knew how lucky he was to have a pussy like this to come home to. He doubted it from what she'd said.

"Fuck, if you were mine, no fucking way I'd neglect you like you say your husband does Lori, no fucking way." Merle punctuated his last three words with an extra sharp snap of his hips. He could already see bruises forming on the back of Lori's buttocks where his bony hips were marking her pale skin.

And that reddening and slowly bruising skin was enough to make his balls draw up. "Gonna come on my cock woman without a touch to your clit huh?" He questioned breathlessly.

Lori hadn't moved her hands from the doorframe of the van. She was braced there, fucking back on Merle's cock every time he fucked into her.

She needed this fucking as much as he wanted it.

"Yes." Her voice is whispered, almost pained as she pushes back harder, making Merle's hips hit her buttocks even more sharply and his fingers scratch her as he digs them into her hips to find a better purchase.

"Good girl. That's what I like to hear." Merle suddenly lets go of a hip and grabs Lori's hair, he pulls back violently making her arch her back and cry out as he brings her to his mouth, his tongue sliding sloppy and wet over her neck and up to her mouth where she surprises him again by pushing her own tongue out to meet him.

And he came, hard and fast, churning into her pussy, his cock filling the condom with his seed that he wished was filling the woman instead.

"Fuck." He muttered as he felt Lori's own orgasm slam through her. Her pussy clenching and pulsing on his cock made him spurt out a few more dribbles of sperm before he stopped moving inside her and wrapped his arms around her slim waits instead. Let her support him for a minute with her arms on the doorframe.

When her shoulders moved infinitesimally Merle took a deep breath and released it before he straightened up a little. He put a hand on the base of the condom and pulled out of Lori, slow and steady, not wanting to leave her warmth.

She surprises him though by turning around and batting his hands away. She took off his condom, tied it off and threw it into the underbrush. She grinned at Merle as she pulled his jeans back up from where they'd bunched around his thighs and tucked him in before doing everything up and buckling his belt again.

Grinning at her Merle shook his head and then returned the favour. He cupped her pussy as he finished doing up her jeans. "Wish I'd gotten the opportunity to make you come with my mouth." He says wistfully.

A smile flashed across Lori's face. "Me too, that mouth of yours has to be good for something other than talking shit."

Narrowing his eyes Merle stepped back as Lori shrugged into her blouse and buttoned herself away. "You sayin' I talk too much sugar?" He questioned dangerously.

"Nope, you don't talk too much Merle, you just talk shit." Lori says with a wider grin. She flips her hair behind her shoulders as she reaches a hand out and pats his cheek. "Thank you." Her smile is gone now as she looks at him seriously.

And that look and those two words take his temper in full. Shaking his head Merle steps back. He doffs an imaginary hat again and winks at her. "Anytime sugar, anytime." Then he strides back to his bike, kicks it to life and rides on home.

In the shower a little while later he jerks himself off thinking of Lori thanking him.

He wonders if he'll ever get the opportunity to eat her out. He really wished he'd been able to do that with her today.

##########

Six months later he's in the back of a patrol car listening in while the deputy in the driver's seat makes a call. He pulls down his sun visor as he does so and fingers a photograph tacked on there. Merle's eyes widen imperceptibly as he sees it.

"Lori, it's me, I'm going to be late tonight." Merle watches the deputy rub the bridge of his nose and breathe as if he's trying to keep words inside, deep down inside.

"I know, it can't be helped, I've got to process someone." He rests his head back on the headrest of the driver's seat and lets Lori speak. "I'm sorry, I am." He says no more and Merle shakes his head.

Fucking dipshit, didn't even know how to keep his woman in line. A woman like Lori needed to be told shit as much as she needed to be reassured. Jesus fucking Christ, he'd never had a steady woman in his life and he fucking knew that.

"I love…" The deputy breaks off and pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at it. Lori had obviously hung up.

Merle couldn't help smiling. He, Merle Dixon had fucked this deputy's wife on the side of the road months ago, and she'd fucking loved it. Life was sweet.


	3. Merle & Amy

_A/N – Merle and Amy, at the quarry. I've taken a few liberties with Amy's character so I would consider it slightly AU-ish. But not a lot. She was only in the show for a short time and I never really saw any true exploration of her personality so you could say I've taken advantage of that fact. And I should note if it's not obvious, as this series is about Merle himself it will be all from his point of view._

* * *

Merle snorts his meth and leans up arching his back on a moaning sigh. Fuck that was good shit. He was trying to pace himself but so far he hadn't been too successful. It wasn't in his nature to be some pussified less is more fucker anyway. He'll find some other shit when he runs out, he's sure of it.

He rolls his neck, feeling and hearing it crack as he does so, then he flexes his hands before shadow boxing several times. Fuck, he could take on the world with one hand tied behind his back and fucking rule.

He laughs silently at himself, knowing he's high but appreciating his wit anyway. No one else ever fucking appreciated his wit. Not fucking Daryl, man didn't know the meaning of the phrase sense of humour, let alone the word laugh.

And not anyone else at the quarry either. Stuck up old fart of a man, always in everyone else's business, observing, fuck that shit, perving on his two blonde companions more like, it took one dirty fucker to recognise another after all.

And the cop, fucking bouncing around on the balls of his feet, like he was a fucking MMA fighter or some shit. Merle laughed to himself, his fingers twitched as he plucked at this pants, dug his fingers into his thigh muscles, forced himself not to make a sound.

Had to be quiet out here, didn't want other's poking around, getting hold of his stash. Stupid fuckers still thought the old world rules applied. He knew different, law and order and that shit? It was fucking gone.

Beginning to meander around the outskirts of the camp, Merle half-heartedly checked the snares as he'd volunteered to do in the first place. Really the only time he had himself to himself, his tent didn't count, smelled way too fucking much like dirty man.

Say what you will, but Merle Dixon bathed daily, kept himself clean and squared away. Unlike his brother. The way Daryl walked around covered in dirt and blood and shit curdled Merle's stomach. And that was fucking saying something.

Clean was clean, washing washed away sin and evidence of it. He's brought up short when he smells the smoke. Sweet smoke. Someone nearby was smoking dope.

Stopping and sniffing Merle grinned wondering who the fuck it was. His mind ran through the possibilities as he stalked the smell, followed the soft breeze back. He could hear rustling, he stopped as he heard a soft inhale then a sighing exhale. Female, he'd bet his own stash that sound belonged to a pussy.

Merle puts a hand over his mouth as he laughs silently to himself. Whoever it was, he was going to enjoy confronting them, that was for sure and certain. Stiffening his spine he stepped forward and around the tree.

Looking down at the female splayed there carelessly he shook his head. Fucking city cunt. Figured she was safe because the old man said so, 'they don't come this far up' indeed. And if they did then there were the snares.

"The fuck you doin' Goldilocks?" He questions sharply fighting a grin as the younger blonde, fuck what was her name sprang up. Merle could see she'd had most of the joint by the look of her eyes.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed as she dropped the joint and snuffed it out. Merle shook his head, what a fucking waste.

"Yeah right, c'mon let's get you back to your big sister, see what she thinks." He grabs her arm and hauls her up. She rises bonelessly and thus slides straight up against him like a greased pig. "Oh yeah darlin' you want a piece of Merle? We can do that." He smirks as she rears back when he nudges his cock against her stomach.

She was young, not jailbait, but young, too young for him really, but beggars couldn't be choosers could they? And it wasn't like her sister would look at him anyway. And she wasn't the one Merle was thinking of when he jerked off nowadays that was for sure.

That place was specially reserved for the full-bodied woman who never spoke to him unless it was to sneer. And he was fucked in the head for thinking of her when he never stood a chance, but a fantasy was a fantasy he figured.

"No, don't tell her." Her words are slurred. What the fuck is her name?

"I'll tell her what the fuck I please, stupid cunt. Out here like you ain't gonna get bit and fuckin' die, then you'd leave us to deal with your fuckin' sister. You fuckin kids ain't got the sense God gave a fuckin' goose." He shakes the girl and she flails around a bit as she stares at him.

"Good fuckin' shit was it?" Merle can't help asking.

The smile she gifts him with tells him everything he needs to know. "Yeah, it's good." She answers in the present tense.

"Where's the rest then?" He shakes her some more, watches her blonde hair fly every which way. What the fuck was her name?

He looks down when he feels her hand on his stomach, the back of her knuckles brushing against it as she pulls the baggie out of her pocket. Fucking bitch has another six joints. Merle grabs it and steps back.

"Go on now, get the fuck back to camp." He turns away keeping the dope.

But being high for this one though means losing brain cells. "That's my stash, give it back." Her voice is shrill, why could he remember that and not her fucking name?

"Yeah," Merle turned back to her. "You want I should take it back to your big sister and the cop and the cop's wife? Tell them you were out here so concerned with shit and getting mushrooms and fuck knows what so you just thought you'd take a toke? That it little girl?" His sarcasm though, bounces off her. Being high has made it just deflect like she's made of titanium or something.

"It's mine not yours you redneck piece of trash, give it back now. You fucker." She tacks on that last bit as she moistens her lips and Merle suddenly flashes on her being down on her knees, getting her pretty white jeans all dirty as she sucks his cock and he pulls the shit out of that hair of hers.

"Suck my cock then little girl and it's all yours, minus a joint that is." He stands there smirking at her, fully expecting her to back off, but her puzzled eyes just stare at him. Shaking his head he snorts out an "I thought so," And walks off. Her calls for her stash to be given back go unanswered.

Merle smokes a joint that night. It was good fucking stuff. He watches the girl flit around camp with her sister like a fucking butterfly and when he jerks himself off down at the river, she replaces his usual woman. That blonde hair was something, he curled his big hands around his cock as he thought of yanking the shit out of it as he fucked her mouth raw.

A few days later and she is jonesing, it takes one to know one. So he manages to check the snares again, takes the rest of the joints and his own stash. He knows she'll follow like a good little girl. The way she was jittering told Merle if no one else that she was a very habitual user.

And he was going to take advantage of that. He grabs up the cigarette papers as well as a thought comes to him and he leaves quietly unlike he usually does. As soon as he's clear he takes out a joint and splits it, then he mixes some of his meth in with it and sprinkles it onto another cigarette paper, licking it he rolls it up.

Wrinkling his nose he shook his head. The things he did for pussy. It takes longer than he thought. But sure enough she turns up, sidling along, eyes darting every which way making him grin to himself. He'd not taken a hit yet, he wanted to wait, she wasn't gonna be high, plus she'd be easier for him to ensnare if he wasn't high either.

"Whatcha doin' Goldilocks? Looking for mushrooms? Magic ones?" He chuckles as he steps out in front of her, leans against the tree. He's made sure her baggie is sticking half out of his jeans pocket. Sure enough her eyes spot it. He watches them flick over his crotch as well and a flush begins to crawl up her chest.

It's not at all an attractive look with her fair, unblemished skin. It turns a dull mottled red, like she was getting hives as well, there were these white patches standing out among the red. Fuck, he'd never seen anything like it.

"Well, ain't that pretty," He mentally rolled his eyes at his lie, "flushed skin for me Goldilocks? Or are you flushin' because you think 'ol Merle will give you back a joint or better yet your whole stash?" He laughed now, let a little mean show through, he wasn't looking to manipulate her after all, just force her hand a little.

"It's mine, you stole it." She moistened her lips with a quick flick of her pink tongue and Merle felt his cock stir. Oh yeah, he was going to enjoy putting it to this one. "I want it back." She stopped and swallowed, Merle tracked her throats movement like he'd track a wild boar, not moving his eyes for a second. "Now." The last word is whispered and it makes him smile more, full on mean now.

"Yeah Goldilocks? What you gonna' do if I don't give it back? Go tell your big city lawyer sister? Or maybe the old perv up in your face all the time? Or better yet, the fuckin' cop?" Merle laughs in her face as he plucks out the baggie. Then watching her like a hawk he shoves it down inside his jeans, right down next to his warm and half-hard cock. "You want it? You take it from me, c'mon." He gestures her forward.

She hesitates for the longest time, just watches him, her eyes unblinking. Merle stares her down, waits for her to make up her mind, he had a back-up plan after all. She breaks the spell when she blinks and then her hands move hesitantly to his belt buckle and she undoes it, then she pops the button on his jeans, her knuckles graze his pubic hair as she drags down the zipper.

Then she looks up at him again. Vulnerably. Merle closes off his heart, she was offering what he hadn't even asked for yet, and yes he'd been going to. Slicking her tongue over her lips she looks down as his hard cock pushes straight out at her. "Oh." Her whisper is shocked.

"What's the matter Goldilocks? Never seen a man go without his tighty whities before?" He questioned sarcastically.

"No, I mean yes. You're…big." She finally admits and that very unattractive flush is back, crawling over her skin again.

"How the fuck old are you?" Merle asks out of the blue.

Her lashes flutter closes, lying across her flushed cheeks in half-moon crescents before she opens her eyes again and looks up at him. "Nineteen."

Fuck, she was younger than he'd thought, still legal by a few years though. This was Georgia after all. "You a virgin Goldilocks? Still got your cherry then?" He asks snidely as his hands cruise up her arms to clasp her by the scruff of her neck.

"No, I'm not a virgin." Her words are whispered as she reaches for him, her fingers don't meet when she grasps his cock he's that thick.

And he can smell her arousal suddenly. On the air, getting heavier by the second. And the grin that he bestows on her, what the fuck was her name, is feral. "Oh, you like the look of my cock do you Goldilocks? Want to ride it after you suck it?" He watches lazily as a small shudder ripples through her body, makes her hair move softly over the back of his hands.

"I, don't think I can, you're…" She trails off and the flush darkens never having left after it had reappeared.

"Oh don't worry Goldilocks, I'll fit just fine." Merle laughed. And then he stops playing.

His hands grip her neck and he hauls her up tight against him, the fingers of one hand gripping her neck firmly, but not too tight. He wasn't stupid, the flush she kept sprouting meant she'd mark and bruise at the drop of a hat, he'd have to be careful, not something he liked to be.

The other hand tangled in her hair and here he let himself go, pulling on it hard as he bared her neck. Thankful he'd shaved this morning instead of in the afternoon he opened his mouth over her neck and licked her. Long slow strokes of his tongue, from her shoulder up to her ear.

Then he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, light and soft and he grinned as he nipped the lobe, giving into his base urges just a little. Her shudder told him everything he needed to know. She wasn't sturdy like his usual fantasy was, this one was fragile, breakable. But he thought she'd be sweet in spite of that.

He jerks a little when her other hand slides around his waist, but she just holds him, or maybe holds herself upright. Her other hand is sandwiched between them, fingers holding him, not moving or anything though.

Moving his lips to hers, Merle looks at her for a second. He still couldn't remember her fucking name. Goldilocks would do anyway. "Open that pretty cupid's bow for me now Goldilocks, let me in." He hovered there, mouth over hers for a few seconds. Breathing her in as she looked at him.

Her eyes were dazed, pupils blown to hell which told him just as much as her scent in the air that she was wanting to be fucked. "Open for me darlin', yeah that's it." Merle exults as she finally opens her mouth and pulls away from his fingers in her hair as she leans up to him.

His mouth takes hers, hard and possessive, his lips crush hers as his tongue moves into her mouth. Her breath is sour, the bad hygiene surprising him considering how put together she is otherwise.

Ignoring it he slides his tongue around her mouth, winces as he feels the fur on her teeth and pulls back. Fuck that was disgusting shit, no way he could kiss her again. He slid down her neck again, remembering at the last minute not to suck on her skin. Withholding a shudder he pulled back and then moved his hands to her shoulders, pushed her back.

"Get undressed now darlin'." Merle watched as she stepped back and began to obey him, then his fingers reached back and he pulled out a condom, tearing the wrapper he put it to his cock and rolled it down. No way was he fucking her bare, not with that mouth. If she was that unclean with an internal orifice, who the fuck knew what her pussy or ass was like?

He did have some standards after all.

When she's naked he watches her for a few minutes. She's a pretty thing, but way too delicate for his taste. And too young. But a pussy was a pussy. Shaking his head Merle suddenly wished he was high, just a little. That'd make her easier to deal with.

Tilting his head to the side he spat her taste from his mouth and then stepped forward and pushed at her until she was on her knees. Then he lay down, still fully dressed. She got with the program and moved until she was straddling him. Merle moved a hand and pushed his fingers into her.

Fuck, she was wet, soaking wet. "You got a daddy kink Goldilocks?" He asked sarcastically. It was the only reason he could think of that she'd be so fucking aroused from the little foreplay they'd done. And he'd been smelling her way before then.

"No." She says, a little breathless as Merle's fingers hook up and find her g-spot without an ounce of trouble. Feeling her wetness ooze down his fingers and onto his stomach Merle puts aside his distaste and starts to look forward to burying himself in this pretty piece of fluff.

"Yeah, you're awful wet, sure you ain't got a daddy kink?" He presses her, he knows it's not him, they just aren't each other's types.

Her flush comes back and he can see now that it covers most of her body, except for her legs and her arms. "You're lying to me girl, what's got you so hot for a fuck?" He asks as he stops moving his fingers inside her.

"Don't stop!" She practically screeched at him. Raising an eyebrow Merle withdrew his fingers altogether, rested them on her thigh, they've covered in her thick juices, glistening in the sunlight that dappled through the trees.

"Tell me then girl." He says as he gives in and digs his fingers into her thigh, scratches her deliberately, marks her. She flinches and tries to move away but his other hand comes up and keeps her steady. Girl had no muscles at all, just his fingers on her thighs and she was fucking trapped. No way was she going to last a day once they left the quarry and they would eventually leave. The cop was already talking about Fort Benning. Didn't matter, he and Daryl would be on their way before then anyway.

A whimper escapes her but he ignores it as he watches tears water in her eyes. A raised brow tells her that neither attempt will work on him. "Glenn." She whispered the name so low Merle thought for a second he didn't hear it.

"Yeah, you like yellow skin do you Goldilocks?" He asked sarcastically. "Guess I should have figured it." He knew that probably wasn't true. The chink was the only male close to her age and though the cop would be a better choice everyone in the fucking camp knew he was hung up on the skinny brunette with the kid.

And fuck, he might not like the kid but even he could see he had a skinny, gawky attractiveness. And he was deceptive. That more than anything Merle appreciated. Deceptive meant people would underestimate him, to their own detriment. It was something he loved projecting. Because he loved getting one up on someone.

"Goldilocks' likes the chink, gonna fuck me and think of him Goldilocks? I bet you are." He moves his fingers back to her pussy and pushes them inside her again. Three this time, his long middle finger slides over her g-spot repeatedly, then as she begins to moan and squirm on them, his thumb brushes her engorged clit and she comes like a rocket.

She's a gusher. Merle curses as he feels her ejaculation wet his jeans. "Fuckin' cunt, these were fresh today." He shoves her off him but it's too late. He glances over in time to see her trying unsuccessfully to wipe a very satisfied smile off her face.

Narrowing his eyes he stares at her silently. He watches as she realises he's not moving, not trying to wipe her come off himself, just staring at her. He sees a fine trembling begin in her bones and the animal in him stretches and begins to stir.

With a grin he sits up. He watches as her fingers flex in the leaves and dirt around them, her legs do the same and a grin splits his face as he sees her feet flex as she prepares to flee.

He's on her before she can move, pinning her down, the fingers that had just been inside her push into her mouth as she opens it to yell. "Think you can get one up on me cunt?" He questions her snidely. "Ain't gonna happen." He finishes as he feels her teeth bite down on him.

Hoping fervently she doesn't break the skin and cause some sort of infection with her unwashed mouth he pulls back and manages to twist her around until she's on her stomach. Then his other hand reaches for her panties and he pulls out his fingers and shoves them in her mouth, holding them in place with his hand.

Shoving her legs apart he pulls her back and then grabs her flailing arms, pins them in the small of her back with his left hand and then his right moves from her mouth back to her pussy. She's still wet and getting wetter. "Fuckin' slut." He mutters as he checks the condom is still in place before he takes his cock in hand and pushes inside her in one fell swoop.

"Think of your fuckin' yellow chink while 'ol Merle fucks you Goldilocks, I'll fuck you so good while you think of him and how his cock will fuck you one day if you can get him. Because something tells me he likes women, not girls, and darlin' you might be legal, but you're still a fuckin' child."

Merle begins to thrust, his knees spreading her thigh's wider until he feels her thigh muscles protesting. Only then, when she's wincing in pain does he stop spreading her. He watches her ass wink at him and he purses his lips as he stops moving his cock in her pussy.

Hawking up a globule of spit Merle lets it drop from his mouth down onto her ass, he watches as her hole flexes and fucking opens, sucking it inside. "Fuck me." He mutters. Only the most experienced ass fucking whores could do that shit. "Goldilocks you are just full of fuckin' surprises."

Holding the condom he pulls out of her pussy, her muscles clawing and clenching in protest even if she makes no other movement. Then he presses the head of his cock to her hole. "Knock, knock Goldilocks, let the big bad wolf in." He says with a laugh at his deliberate mangling of fairy tale characters and stories.

He watches with just his cock pressed against her hole as she flexes and then fuck if her hole doesn't open for him "Oh now, that is pretty, someone's a fan of being butt fucked aren't they?" He asks in a low intimate tone as he begins to push inside her. Her own juices on the condom making him slide in like a fucking greased pig.

"Something tells me you're a puzzle wrapped in an enigma and all that fuckin' shit aren't you Goldilocks?" He questioned as he wrapped his fingers around both of her slender wrists and pulled back on them, wrenching her shoulders, making her cry out around her makeshift gag.

Interesting that she hadn't worked it out of her mouth yet, or maybe not Merle thought as he felt her ass muscles clench down on him. Girl was experienced in the butt department, who else knew what the fuck that meant. And why couldn't he remember her fucking name?

Shaking it off he pulls out and fucks back into her. Her hole says open when he pulls out again, all the way this time. Jesus. Merle fought off a shudder, glad of his condom. His family, particularly his brother had made enough fun of him over the years that it was just about second nature to glove up these days.

He ignored his little lapse just after he'd gotten out of prison most recently, no man was perfect after all.

Her ass clenches down on him and Merle feels his balls draw up. She knew how to get a cock off that was for sure. She'd blow the fucking chink's mind if she ever got a chance at him. Merle laughed as he thought of it.

Shaking his head Merle pushed his musings to the side and settled down to get himself off in Goldilocks' ass. What the fuck was her name?

"Yeah Goldilocks, gonna fuck me good? Make me come, get your stash back?" He laughed to himself. "Such a pretty flush you get on you, all red and blotchy, shows up this birthmark of yours right good now doesn't it?" He questioned as he slapped a palm over her ass cheek. Letting her know he'd seen it, letting her know he knew about it. "Bet your sister would like to know how I know about it wouldn't she?" He said to make his point.

A sob tears from her and he shakes his head. Fuck, she was such a typical blonde. Young and dumb and full of come. He laughs out loud now as he realises that was literally the truth considering she was an ejaculator.

"Yeah Goldilocks, fuck me now, make 'ol Merle come in your pretty ass. Bet you ain't had a cock like mine inside it before have you? 'Specially from what you said before."

Her moaning around the gag she still hadn't tried to push out of her mouth told him all he needed to know. "Oh you like this don't you Goldilocks? 'Ol Merle sure can pick 'em. Fuckin' kinky little bitch aren't you?" Merle reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown bottle.

His other hand still kept hers pinned behind her back. He released them and watched unsurprised as they fell to the ground, after a few seconds she flexed her shoulders, her hair spreading around her body, hanging mostly over either side of her neck and laying all over the ground.

"How the fuck can you have such a fucking dirty mouth and cunt and keep your hair so clean?" He couldn't help asking her. But there was no answer, she left the gag in her mouth and as he watched her shoulders flexed and her hands dug into the ground and then she shoved herself back on his cock, her ass pushing against his hip bones.

The grunt behind her gag was nothing but pleasure. Shaking his head Merle let her take over, fuck herself on his cock as he unscrewed the bottle in his hand, then splaying a large palm on her lower back he began to meet her thrust for thrust.

Holding the bottle to his nose he inhaled deeply and felt pleasure explode from the inside out. He could barely focus enough to screw the cap back on the bottle before he dropped it and grasped the hips twitching in front of him.

Then he began to fuck her, growling as he did so, his cock hardening even more as his mind expanded, he could see each individual vein on each fucking leaf he looked at in the trees overhead. The sun sparkling through the trees like crystal.

His orgasm exploded from his cock as he shook and shuddered over Goldilocks' back, he felt himself spurt into his condom and her ass clench down on him as she came again as well. He cursed, or at least he thought he cursed when he felt her wetness soak his jeans at the thighs and knees this time.

"Fuck it all." He slurred as everything flowed around them in a morass of colours and slowing sounds. His heart sped up while time slowed down and he watched fuzzily as his fingers clawed her hips where he grasped her, he fancied they turned into claws as he dug them into her willing flesh.

Her skin red and splotched. Her hair shiny and clean when he knew it was nothing but an illusion, a perfect outside covering a far from perfect inside while he was kind of the opposite, an imperfect outside covering a softer, more vulnerable inside. Aching for attention.

Shaking his head Merle winced as time returned to normal and a headache bloomed at the back of his skull and travelled quickly to behind his eyes. He closed them briefly as he held onto the base of the condom and withdrew from Goldilocks' ass.

He pulled a face at the gunk on it and the smell that wafted out. Fuck he was so glad he'd worn a condom. He would never thank Daryl but he was glad his little brother had actually brought some along, like he'd known Merle would need them when he busted him out of prison.

Merle yanked it off and tossed it away without tying it off, no way was he touching it more than necessary. Standing up he winces as he does up his jeans. He's going to have to wash them straight away and put on his third and last pair, he hopes Daryl doesn't notice, but knowing him he will, though it's doubtful he'll actually say anything.

He buckles his jeans and steps back. Reaching down he gather's Goldilocks' clothes and tosses them at her, she's managed to roll over now and has taken her panties out of her mouth and is sitting up to pull them on.

Merle stands and pulls the baggie out, he takes out the special joint he'd made for her and lights it without taking a hit. Then he passes it to her. He watches as she inhales expertly and he realises that she's not in any way a novice when it comes to using. She'd actually give him a run for his money and that was saying something.

"What'd you lace it with? Coke or meth?" She questions him quietly. And that tells him, even if he hadn't realised it already that she knew her drugs.

"Meth Goldilocks. Enjoy." He tosses the baggie at her with the remaining four joints and turns on his heel to walk off.

"Do the rest for me Dixon?" Her voice floats back to him.

"Fuck no." He answers without looking back as he strides back to his tent and some clean clothes.

##########

A few evenings later he's just coming back from bathing when he comes across the chink. He huffs for a few seconds. Tells himself to mind his own fucking business even as he stops and turns to approach him.

"Hey Chink." He says as he stops the kid from passing him.

A sigh answers him before he speaks. "What Merle? And I'm Korean you know."

"I know that, you've said it often enough kid." Merle snaps at him. This wasn't fucking easy and the kid wasn't making it any easier.

"What do you want? Something from town?" The kid asks him in a tired tone. Merle looks at him, he knows the group is running him ragged with his daily trips to town.

"If I want something from town Chink, I'll fuckin' get it myself, just wanted to say that if you get the opportunity here, make sure you shrink-wrap your fuckin' yellow dick, that's all." Merle turns and begins his walk back to the camp leaving the kid staring after him in amazement.

It's later that evening when he's lying I his tent with Daryl sleeping next to him that he hears the older sister call out to the younger one. Amy, she calls her. Amy.


	4. Merle & Beth

_A/N – I asked my husband to give me a female name of a Walking Dead character for my next Merle hook-up. He gave me Beth, so I give you Merle and Beth._

* * *

Merle prowled his cell, cracked his neck when he rotated it from side to side. He bounced on the balls of his feet for a few moments and then paced some more. This shit never got any easier.

He glanced at the bed and smiled at the angel eyes staring back at him. "Don't worry darlin' it won't be long." The wide grey eyes stare unblinkingly even as a pained moan reaches their ears.

He watches as tears form in the eyes and slide down the pale cheeks. "Shh, don't worry sweetheart, it's gonna be fine, was fine before, it'll be fine again. Don't worry now." He moves to the bed and gathers the frail body in his arms.

A body he'd kill for, a body he had killed for. A body he'd die for. He'd never known love until this angel in his arms had come into his life a few years ago.

Suddenly a cry sweeps through the cell block and he stiffens. "It's time darlin', we gotta go." He stands and cradles his angel to him. Then he scoops up the other bundle and strides down two cells.

The sight that greets him never fails to humble him. His woman, naked, bleeding and sweating as she births their third child. She's no angel this one, she's flesh and blood and bone and sinew. Strength and muscle beyond compare.

That she would not only gift him with a child in this life they have now, but that she'd gift him with three was something he'd never dreamed of in any life. Standing with their other children cradled to him, Merle watched as their third child screamed. "Do we got a boy or a girl Herschel?" They've already got one of both, so the sex doesn't matter at all.

"A girl, I've got another granddaughter." Herschel has tears in his eyes, Merle won't admit to it but he's a little misty himself.

"Well buckaroo, we're definitely outnumbered now." He says to his sleepy son. He holds both children to him as he watches his newborn daughter be cleaned up and set at her mother's breast.

Beth rolls her eyes at him as his eyes light up. "Dirty old man." She says with a laughing wince as their daughter starts nursing.

"What you love about me darlin'." Merle answers her with a grin. He leans down and carefully drops a kiss on her upturned face, her doe eyes blink at him tiredly. "I'll get these two back to bed and be back yeah?" He asks as he stands up again, children balanced perfectly in his arms.

"Yes Daddy." Herschel laughs as Maggie snorts and Merle pretends to growl at her. Shaking his head at his woman's never-ending sass he leaves her to it for the time being.

Merle settles his children down and then returns to Beth. He shoehorns himself carefully in beside her and holds her to him as she holds their newest daughter.

"Decided on a name yet?" He asks quietly as he strokes her downy hair. She has a full head of it at present.

"No, you thought of anything?" Beth snuggles and Merle lets her get comfortable before he tightens his hold a little.

"Kinda', you know how I call Daryl Darylena sometimes?" Merle asks in a whisper. Beth nods. "Well, I like Lena, what about you?"

He waits while Beth thinks it over, he hears her murmur the name several times to herself. "I like it, Lena what though? I know we don't do surnames, but we gave the other's middle names."

Merle thinks about a middle name, "Well, I like bible names too, old ones. Magdalene maybe? Or do you think that's bad for her?"

He feels Beth's still sweaty hair catch in his shirt as she shakes her head. "No, Lena Magdalene, I like it. Doesn't matter what other's think, she's our daughter."

Merle snorts, "She sure is."

* * *

A few months later Merle snarls at Rick as he tries to service one of the two remaining vehicles they have still working. Rick laughs at him and Merle snarls more. Shaking his head Rick leaves him alone to stew in his own venom.

A light footfall sometime later alerts him to company. "Rick, I done fuckin' told you, I'm doin' my fuckin' best, but if you keep botherin' me I'm gonna cut the fuckin' fuel lines on this piece of shit and be fuckin' done with it."

The footfalls stop and a light cough greets him. Rolling the dolly out Merle glares up, but it's not Rick's face he sees. "Fuck, sorry darlin'," He greets Beth. She just grins at him.

"It's okay, sounds like you're a little like a bear with a sore head today." Merle just grumbles. He stands and moves into the van, sitting down and taking up the bottle of water he'd brought out with him. He's sweaty and grease-stained and wants nothing more than a cold shower and to fuck his woman.

She surprises him when her arms slide around his waist and she presses soft open-mouthed kisses across his back, at the bottom of his shoulder blades where she can reach. Merle feels her breasts, full of milk pillow against his back, just above his waist band.

"Darlin'," He moans in protest and moves to catch her hands as they begin to slide across his trousers, palming his cock as they do so.

Beth surprises him by pushing him further into the van and climbing in after him. She's on him in a rush of warm limbs and dangling hair as she bats away his own hands as they try to stop her.

"I'm fine, we're fine. I need you inside me as much as you need inside." Merle looks up at her in the shadows of the van.

"You got the call clear?" He questioned her.

"I did, you gonna make use of the little free time I've got now…darlin'?" She questioned him with a fey smile, her eyes nearly glowing like a creature of the night as she smiled down at him.

"Well…darlin', you want to fuck me, then you go right on ahead." Merle can't help himself, he loves to tease and get his woman riled up. She falls for it every time.

He's conveniently forgotten that after the first couple of times though, Beth usually manages to shock the ever-loving shit out of him.

And this time is no exception. Merle watches, saliva pooling in his mouth as his woman kneels up and begins to strip. When she is naked she begins to strip him as well.

Prosthetic, boots clothes. The air in the van is steaming, scented with their joint arousal now, the windows fully fogged over.

Though he'll deny it forever Merle mewls when Beth moves around and straddles him as she maneuvers herself back so her pussy is over his face.

Leaning up, Merle brackets her hips even as he moans into her as she envelops his cock in her wet mouth.

Merle is being taken, his woman has him in her grip, literally and she's taking him how she wants in no uncertain terms.

Sucking him down hard and fast. It's nasty and feral and so surprisingly Beth. She was as base as a woman could be and still be a woman Merle thought sometimes.

He moaned as he licked at her even as he began to thrust his hips up into her mouth. Merle felt his eyes roll as Beth took him all the way down. He felt her fingers cruising over his sac and his balls draw up as her ragged fingernails scratched him.

His hips begin to move despite her attempts to keep him still.

He can't be stilled when she is like this with him. Sometimes in the deepest part of him he thinks she deliberately riles him to release his animal side, so she can be taken.

Not forced.

He'd never do that. But he can and does take her, more often that he'd prefer to be honest. But then she does that to him. "Fuck." He groans quietly as Beth releases him from her mouth. He licks into her knowing he doesn't have much time.

His tongue flicks against her clit and he feels her wetness coat his face. Merle's nose is buried in her ass and he inhales deeply, trying to imprint Beth's musky womanly scent inside him so every time he breathes in the future, he'll smell her.

It never works, but he never stops trying.

"Take me in woman, hurry up now." He orders Beth as she kneels up and shuffles forward. He watches her softer though still lean figure move down his body. Three children had wrought changes. She was still a skinny ass, but she had some curves now instead of just angles.

Her breasts were fuller though when she stopped breastfeeding they'd reduce in size greatly. Merle was just grateful they didn't sag. Say what you want but small breasted women had it over large tits in his eyes. No sagging and more often than not, their nipples were sensitive enough to cause them to orgasm without a touch on their pussy.

Not being able to help himself at the thought of fucking his Beth soon, Merle landed a slap across her ass. She jumped and he saw her asshole wink at him making him chuckle.

"Only you would think that was funny Merle Dixon." Beth grouses at him as she finally gets herself situated. Merle can see her skin gleaming with sweat now, just as his is. His arms come up to bracket her hips and he helps her settle on him.

"Yes, yes." Beth draws out the second yes.

"Better than your chink can do darlin'?" Merle questioned darkly as he fucked up into her hard and fast a couple of times before letting her set the pace.

He loved being ridden and was more than happy to let Beth set the pace when she did. He was fully aware that most times she preferred to be under him, having him surround her.

"Oh hush now, that was just a dream and you know it. I wish I'd never told you now." Merle grinned as he heard Beth mutter at him.

"But darlin' you did tell me and you know I like different. I'm thinkin' I should ask your Glenn to maybe take part with us one day. He can take your back door and I'll take your front." He feels Beth's pussy clench down on him and grins harder. "Or vice versa. Whatever you want."

"What I want Merle is for you to hurry up and take me. Or so help me you won't get anything from me for another week at least." Beth threatened him.

And Merle heeled. When Beth threatened no sex, she meant no sex. It wasn't something she did normally. Only once had she done it in all their years together. She just wasn't the type of woman to withhold sex to get her own way.

It was a measure of how needy she herself was that she was doing it now. Merle realised and accepted that, and so he did as she asked. How could he not?

Reaching out with his left hand, Merle yanks on Beth's sloppy braid to pull her back. He grins again as Beth moans and comes willingly, almost pushing herself back. She lies down on top of Merle, her back to his front.

"Ride me now woman, c'mon." He says to her as he fucks his hips up into her warmth again. Beth moans and squeezes him in response. "That's it girl, take me in, take me all in."

Merle's right arm bands around Beth's hips, holding her on top him as he clenches his stomach muscles and sits up taking Beth with him. Beth moans again as he shifts inside her and holds him tighter.

"Yes, that's it." Merle mutters as he lets her braid go and moves his left hand around to her breasts. He kneads them, plucking her already distended nipples harshly enough that he feels liquid ooze out of them.

"Oh baby, you came to me full?" He questioned breathlessly. "Oh fuck." Merle's left hand moves to his mouth and he slurps up the milk he's caused Beth to spill, his tongue swiping over his hand and fingers like a wet, wriggling snake.

"Fuck girl, you're gonna kill me one day." He feels more than hears Beth laugh at him and he rolls his eyes again. Yes, he was exaggerating, but still.

His woman, this petite thing that for some fucking reason he still didn't understand he'd fallen in love with, knew him inside and out. And he was okay with that.

Merle bit into the back of Beth's neck as his right arm rubbed over her clit. She moaned loudly now, her inner muscles clenching down on Merle ferociously.

"Yeah, c'mon girl, make me come now. Been without you too long." Sucking at the back of Beth's neck Merle snaps his hips forward and rams inside Beth as hard as he can.

Beth moans and her hips rotate on Merle's cock making Merle's eyes cross in pleasure. He feels his balls draw up and his left hand moves back to Beth's breasts, pulling and pinching her nipples.

Feeling Beth's own hands replace his right arm at her clit Merle looks over her shoulder, watches her slender fingers play her own body like a finely turned banjo.

And that sight, the sight of Beth's fingers delving into her own body to help herself get off is too much for Merle. It gets him off every time. Just like now.

Balls drawing up, Merle feels his cock spurt inside his woman as his eyes close, his arms banding Beth tightly to him.

"Yes baby, so good." He murmurs as he finally stops coming. He can feel liquid dripping on his forearm as he comes down from his orgasm.

"Hmm, you'd best clean me up now." Beth says softly.

Merle helps her move off his softening cock. He can't help sliding his stump through her pussy, gathering up her juices and his come on it and licking himself clean.

But that isn't what she'd meant by cleaning her up he knew. Laying Beth back a little, Merle makes sure she is comfortable.

Looking up at her he grins and Beth shakes her head wryly. "Go on now Dixon." She says as she rolls her eyes.

Huffing a little Merle is still smiling as he takes her nipple between his lips and begins to suck.

Flicking at Beth's nipple as he does so, he slowly drains her of milk, swallowing it as he suckles from her.

Finishing with one breast, Merle moves to her other breast, this time he accompanies his suckling with a hand between Beth's legs. His thumb riding her clit as his fingers push slowly inside her.

Sliding over her walls, fucking in and out as he slowly pushes her to an orgasm.

Feeling Beth's body begin to grow taut with the need to come again Merle begins to suck strongly now, then looking up he sees Beth's eyes closed, her head tilted back.

And grinning wickedly around her nipple, Merle bites down on it as his fingers ram inside her pussy, his thumb circling her clit the whole time. "Oh God."

Still grinning around Beth's nipple, Merle pulls off long enough to answer. "Oh no darlin', just Merle." He looks up long enough to see Beth poke her tongue out at him. "Oh, teasing are we? I'll take you up on that offer after dinner tonight."

Beth went to answer him, but Merle sucked and bit on her nipple again and it pushed her over the edge into another orgasm.

Merle keeps touching her as she comes and it's only when she winces a little that he stops moving inside her. Pulling his head back he kisses and licks at the spilled milk on her torso as he slowly withdraws his fingers and licks them clean.

When he sits back a little he realises how hot it is in the van. And how much the van smells like sex. The windows are well and truly fogged over now too.

"Shit, ain't no way people aren't gonna know we got off in here." He grumbles as he starts to get dressed again.

"Let them. They'll be envious is all." Merle looks at Beth and grins.

"True enough darlin', true enough."


End file.
